


Pick Me Up

by woahjusttakeiteasyman



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Party, Underage Drinking, dad ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahjusttakeiteasyman/pseuds/woahjusttakeiteasyman
Summary: Henry goes to a party and gets mixed in with the wrong crowd. Rated T for underage drinking and drug use





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> ive been working on this for probably two months and FINALLY FINISHED IT. it went in ALL different directions and finally ended up as another dad! ray fic so thats fun akjgkjafdg. i dont really have anything else, so enjoy!!!!

The gentle hum of the Mans Am was enough to lull Henry to sleep. He looked over at Ray, who had zoned out as soon as they got on the highway, only making subtle adjustments when needed. He was in his pajamas, and his hair was a mess. I guess I woke him up, Henry thought. He felt guilty for calling Ray in the middle of the night, but he didn’t know who else to call. He had snuck out, so he couldn’t call his parents or Piper, and Charlotte would just say “I told you so”. Jasper couldn’t even drive, and Lord knows where Schwoz was. So, he called Ray. Ray, who dropped anything and everything whenever Henry needed something, anything. Ray, who cared more for him than his own father. Ray, who just needed some goddamn sleep. A wave of guilt rushed over Henry, who once again realized Ray was half-asleep. Trying to push the guilty feeling out of his mind, he thought back to what brought him here.

~~~~~

_“Hey Henry, you coming to my party tonight?”_

_“Oh, h-hey Kendra. Uhh, yeah, I can make it,” Henry said, blushing._

_“Great! See you there.” She gave him a once-over before walking off. Henry couldn’t help but stare in awe._

_“Henry, snap out of it! Are you actually going to Kendra’s party?” asked Charlotte, concerned._

_“I heard shes bad news bears. Don’t go, Hen,” added Jasper_

_“I’ll be fine, guys. Besides, she’s cute.” Henry had a loving look in his eyes. Jasper and Charlotte looked at each other._

_“Henry, she’s known to get into some bad shit. Seriously, don’t go. I worry about you sometimes,” Charlotte told him. Henry frowned._

_“I can take care of myself. I don’t need you on my ass all the time,” he snapped. Charlotte sighed._

_“Just be careful, alright? Make good choices,” she said, before grabbing Jasper’s hand and walking off. Jasper resisted her pull for a second, until she gave him A Look, and he followed. Henry slammed his locker shut and went home for the night._

_~~~~~_

_“Henry, your mother and I are going to a play tonight and we need you to stay home and watch Piper,” Mr. Hart said, adjusting his tie. Henry stood up in protest._

_“ Dad, I can’t! I have a party tonight!”_

_“Hah! As if. Your nerd friends wouldn’t have a party,” Mr. Hart pointed out, slightly mean._

_“Hah. You’re a nerd,” jeered Piper, from the other room. Henry glared at her._

_“No for reals. This girl, Kendra, she invited me to a party tonight,” Henry insisted._

_“Don’t care. You, young man, are going to watch Piper and you are going to LIKE it!” Mr. Hart left in a huff, and Mrs. Hart left soon after._

_“There’s no way KENDRA invited you to her party,” said Piper, looking at her phone._

_“She did! It was wack,” said Henry, gazing into the distance._

_“Well I’m having my friend Marla over and we want you out of the house. Do you need a ride?”_

_“Nah, I’ll be fine. Hey, if Mom and Dad get home before me, can you cover?”_

_“Duh. Go have fun.” Piper pushed him playfully, and he walked out the front door._

_~~~~~_

_“Henry! Glad you could make it,” Kendra said, putting her hand on his arm. She smelled like booze. “Can I get you something to drink?”_

_“N-no thanks,” said Henry, somewhat uncomfortable. “Is everyone, y'know-”_

_“Drinking? No, not everyone. I know I saw Bianca with a cup, but I know Bilsky’s not. But he has a joint so that’s probably why.” Henry frowned. “You sure you don’t want any?”_

_“I’m sure. I have uhhh, work tomorrow and I can’t be like, hungover or anything.” Kendra shrugged._

_“Alright. Suit yourself.” She grabbed his hand and led him towards the kitchen, where a couple people were, including Mitch Bilsky. “You have fun, I’ll be riiiight back,” she said, planting a kiss on Henry’s cheek before walking off._

_“Hart! Did Kendra really invite YOU?” Mitch looked almost happy to see him. He was oddly chill. “D'you wanna hit?” That explains the chill, Henry thought._

_“I’m good, Mitch.”_

_“Whatever. Hey, where’s those other two?” Mitch questioned. “Y'know, the bucket fucker and the know it all?”_

_“You mean Jasper and Charlotte? They uh, couldn’t make it.” Henry thought back to his friends, and how worried they were about him. They wanted the best for him, and he treated them like shit. He considered leaving, until Kendra came back. She took his hand and led him to a more secluded area of the house. She pushed him onto the couch, climbed on top, and shoved her lips onto his. Slowly, he accepted. She tasted like the Man Cave air after a bad fight. The Man Cave. His friends - his family really. Jasper, Schwoz, Ray. And Charlotte. He recalled what she had said that afternoon - make good choices. He felt horrible about the way he had treated her. She was watching out for him, like she always does. She looks out for her boys, and in return she only gets Henry’s bullshit. Henry realized that this wasn’t something he wanted, he wasn’t with the people he cared about - the people who cared about him. He quickly pushed Kendra off, to her surprise._

_“What the hell, man?” She looked pissed._

_“I uhh, have to go to the bathroom,” Henry lied. She rolled her eyes._

_“Down the hall and to the left. But don’t take too long,” she added, winking._

_“Uh-huh.” He ran to the bathroom and quickly locked the door. Trying his best to not break down, he hurriedly tapped the name he’d called so many times before. The phone only rang twice before he heard a familiar, sleepy voice._

_“H'lo?”_

_“Ray! Oh thank God, I’m at a party and they’re all drinking and Mitch Bilsky brought weed and I think I saw someone with Adderall or something and I just… I don’t wanna be here. Can you please pick me up?” he said, on the verge of tears. The line was silent for a minute. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”_

_“Nope,” Ray said through a heavy yawn. “Text me the address, I’ll be there ASAP.” Henry breathed a sigh of relief, and waited in the bathroom until he got the glorious “I’m here” text from Ray._

_~~~~~_

A hard swerve of the car broke Henry from his thoughts. Ray mumbled something under his breath, and his eyes were halfway shut. Henry once again felt guilty for waking him up and making him drive all the way to get him. He finally spoke up.

“Ray, I’m so-

"Don’t apologize, kid. I’m glad you’re okay.” He put his hand on Henry’s shoulder. “You’re my kid, and your safety is my priority.”

“No, really, you haven’t slept in days

I could’ve Ubered, or stayed there, or called Piper, or anything. I shouldn’t’ve woken you up.”

“Henry, let me tell you something. When you love someone, whether it’s platonic, or familial, or romantic, you would drop anything for them. You’re my kid and I love you. Besides, we’ll be back to the Man Cave in no time. Oh sHI-” Ray narrowly avoided another car after drifting into the other lane and quickly flipped the bird. Henry cringed.

“Look dude, you need sleep. I could’ve called someone else.” Ray sighed.

“Henry, when you became my sidekick, you swore an oath to obey my orders, and right now I order you to stop worrying about me.” He cracked a smile, and Henry felt better.

“Thanks…. Dad.” And slowly but surely, Henry began to cry.

“Kid, it’s okay, I promise, don’t worry about me,” Ray reassured him.

“It’s not that, it’s just… oh God, gimme a minute…” Henry said, wiping his eyes. “Whew… it’s just… my dad’s always leaving for DAYS at a time and my mom’s like… GONE. I mean she was here tonight, but otherwise I don’t really see her that much and I don’t even think they WORRY about me… Piper was in the tubes for like a day and a half and he didn’t even care until someone told him to. But when I call you to pick me up, you just come and pick me up and say you care and it’s just… it feels good to be loved by this.” Ray was silent for a minute.

“Henry, anything you need, EVER, I can do for you. If you need a pick up, I can do that. If you forget your lunch, I can get that. And Henry, God forbid you need a place to stay? The Man Cave is always open to you. Piper, too. Now get some rest, we’ll be there soon. Love you, kid.”

“Love you too, Dad.” The gentle hum of the Mans Am was enough to lull Henry to sleep, and so, basking in the love he felt, he fell asleep.


End file.
